De aqui hasta la eternidad
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: Un amor inesperado en tiempos de guerra surge entre el General Krueger y una protegida Marleyana


El ocaso se veía lúgubre y sin esperanza, sabia igual a su cigarro del cual inhalaba para luego expulsar dejándole un amargo pero indiferente sabor en la boca.

Hacia mucho que estaba acostumbrado a esta sensación de vacío y sin embargo no dejaba de decepcionarle como si esperase de alguna forma u otra muy a pesar de saber que no pasaría, que algo cambiaría , que ella quizás por primera y última vez vendría.

La conoció por casualidad cuando lo llamaron a un gueto Erdiano para imponer el orden pues hubo una disputa familiar en esa zona lo cual causo tanto revuelo que tuvieron que recurrir a la ayuda de oficiales Marleyanos.

Apenas entro en esa casa supo que por culpa del jefe de familia y su incapacidad de controlar su ira , toda su familia sería condenada. Su imponente presencia los ponía a todos en alerta, nadie se atrevía por temor a mirarlo a los ojos, excepto una pequeña de ojos oscuros , cabello negro con un flequillo que le tapaba la frente.

Le sostuvo la mirada y ella tan asustada como pendiente no rompió el contacto visual. Le ordeno a los otros soldados que desmantelaran la casa y sus habitantes uno a uno , apresarlos y llevarlos en carros a prisión pero cuando llego el turno de la mas pequeña, Krueger la detuvo.

—¿Como te llamas pequeña?— dijo colocándose a su altura para mirarla a los ojos. La pequeña estaba asustada pero no por eso menos emocionada.

— ¡No le haga nada se lo imploro!— grito la madre intentando llegar hasta ella pero fue detenida por un soldado quien con un garrote le dio en el codo haciendo que se arrodillase por el dolor infligido.

—¡Mama!— grito la pequeña pero la mano de Krueger la sostuvo fuerte para impedir que la alcanzara.

—Te hice una pregunta— presiono mirándola intensamente con sus penetradores ojos grises.

—Claudia — dijo sin titubear— me llamo Claudia.

Sin decir nada se levanto y aun con la mano agarrando la muñeca de la mas pequeña la jalo hacia un recinto alejado de la puerta de entrada para hablar mejor con ella. La pequeña expectante sin saber que decir se limitaba a mirarlo sin saber que hacer mientras el mayor sopesaba lo que diría a continuación.

-Si deseas ver a tu familia de nuevo tienes que hacer algo por mi primero.

Ante esas palabras la niña desconcertada parpadeo confusa.

-¿Qué desea usted que yo haga señor?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

Vio como se sacaba de su chaqueta un sobre y se lo entregaba en sus pequeñas manos para mirar lo que decía por detrás pero no había nada escrito ni dirección aparente a quien correspondiera.

-¿Qué hago con un sobre que no tiene dirección? ¿A quien se lo entrego?

-Son indicaciones para ti, léelas cuando me vaya y no salgas de esta casa hasta que te avise – dijo sin mas.

La pequeña estaba confundida pues su familia había sido desalojada y ahora solo quedaba ella. Cuando levanto la mirada del sobre y no encontró al oficial su corazón dio un vuelco pues se encontraba sola en medio de una oscurecida sala .

Desdoblo el sobre y comenzó a leer las indicaciones una por una. De pronto oyó un disparo , con el corazón desbocado abrió una puerta secreta que estaba justo en el suelo , usando ambas manos dejando caer el papel que sostenía. No se percato de ese detalle hasta que se oculto bajo tierra cuando oyó los pasos de soldados entrando.

Desde donde estaba podía ver las sombras que pasaban buscando por ella, se mantuvo lo mas silenciosa posible al tiempo que oyó a un soldado cargar un rifle , entonces lo ansiedad y los nervios la consumieron.

-Esta por aquí , puedo sentirlo – la voz del soldado se oía claramente, taladrando los oídos de la pequeña quien ya se sabia traicionada por lo dicho en la carta. Contuvo las lagrimas a duras penas pues no quería ser descubierta tan pronto pero estos soldados hacia tan bien su trabajo que le era imposible no rezar desesperada en vano a la espera de un milagro .

De pronto una voz conocida hizo que , por alguna extraña razón, se esperanzara aun estando alerta .

-Ya hemos investigado toda la casa y no hay rastro de ella, desalojen el recinto – dijo con voz inexpresiva.

-Sargento creemos que hay un escondite secreto en esta casa, estamos investigando- dijo uno de los soldados.

\- Y Yo digo que dejes de cuestionarme y se salgan ya mismo de acá- El tono de Krueger era sereno pero había cierto deje de autoridad amenazante que el soldado capto un poco asustado y sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

-El general Klaus ordeno investigar a fondo la casa – no pudo seguir la oración pues al siguiente minuto su boca y nariz estaban chorreando sangre y su mano derecha sostenía su estomago debido a la patada que le ocasiono el mayor.

De pronto otros soldados alarmados entraron a la casa por ordenes de Klaus a allanar la morada en busca de esa niña. Por suerte no estaban armados como pudo ver, así que agarro el rifle del joven soldado que había golpeado , le propino una patada en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente y apunto al resto que venia por el.

Uno de ellos se adelanto y acorto distancia lentamente pero Krueger fue mas rápido leyendo sus intenciones pues le apunto a la mano izquierda donde estaba un cuchillo oculto bajo su manga. El soldado maldijo al tiempo que lloraba agonizante por la mano herida.

-No puedes llamarte soldado si lloras por una mano herida, claramente no estas echo para la guerra – dijo sin parpadear al tiempo que los otros miraban asustados la escena.

-¿ Quien sigue? – ni un solo alma se atrevió a acercársele hasta que llego Klaus riendo como si fuera lo mas casual tener a soldados heridos en guetto erdiano.

-Me sorprende tu habilidad, por algo eres de los oficiales con mayor rango en el ejercito, pero no has tomado en cuenta que tengo otro as bajo la manga- dijo con ojos brillosos y risa malévola , entonces Krueger recordó a la niña devorada por los perros.

Escuchando todo bajo tierra sintió el jadeo de unas criaturas que olisqueaban agresivamente el lugar cerca de donde estaba; unas fauces abiertas, colmillos filosos, ojos amarillos intensos en la obscuridad y entonces no pudo evitar un quejido de auxilio.

Klaus sonreía sereno y sus soldados habían recuperado el animo pero Krueger ya cabreado planeaba el siguiente ataque ante ese idiota al que llamaba oficial.

-Asesinar niños es una forma muy pobre de ganar puntos con Marley.

De pronto la compuerta secreta se abrio dejando salir a una asustada niña la cual apenas salio era apuntada con varias armas hacia ella.

Por un momento el corazón del Jefe de Alto rango se detuvo, aunque por fuera estaba impasible como una roca. No supo de donde salió su voz cuando ordeno que no disparasen pues tenia un plan en marcha que había sido truncado por su compañero y ahora debía pensar en algo para evitar otra muerte innecesaria.

Camino lentamente abriéndose paso entre los soldados hasta llegar a la niña quien lo miraba horrorizada y traicionada bajo su fría mirada .

-Necesito un espía para la siguiente misión que te voy encomendar, esto es lo que harás a continuación- se arrodillo para susurrarle al oído.

Años después de aquel incidente todavía recordaba todos los detalles de aquel sangriento día y como logro escapar gracias a él y como su relación de protegida con el general fue evolucionando con el tiempo.

-Llegas tarde, pensé que no vendrías - dijo cerrando el yesquero mientras empezaba otro nuevo cigarro.

La mujer sonriendo de forma serena se acerco hasta él para buscar su mano desocupada y entrelazarla con la suya.

-Traje lo que me pediste – le extendió el sobre con su mano desocupada. Krueger dejo el cigarro echándolo a un lado para guardar el sobre dentro de su uniforme .

-¿No vas a leerlo después de todo el esfuerzo que hice para conseguirlo? – pregunto indignada.

-No se trata de eso, se trata de ti- la miro enigmáticamente antes de acercar su rostro para encontrar sus labios. Claudia estaba un poco sorprendida pero no opuso resistencia a profundizar el beso.

La ráfaga de viento soplo tan fuerte que hizo tiritar a la mujer mas no a Krueger quien contento con abrazar y besar a su pareja, finalmente se separo para tomar aliento.

-Amo tus besos pero odio el cigarro y lo sabes

Antes esta afirmación Krueger sonrió al tiempo que se daba la vuelta con ella para ir a un lugar menos ruidoso por culpa del viento.

-Me dan una esencia distinta a la hora de besar y quiero que lo recuerdes así cuando me vaya.

Aquella frase la amargo demasiado pues no quería despedirse tan pronto. Su pareja al notar dicha tristeza le sobo la cabeza Al tiempo que se dirigían hacia el barco donde juntos partirían rumbo a esa nefasta isla desconocida para nunca mas volver a Marley.


End file.
